<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, poor orpheus by thistle_pog (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672715">oh, poor orpheus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thistle_pog'>thistle_pog (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Introspection, Lowercase, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thistle_pog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>your name is ruby rocks and she is dying.</p>
<p>(episode 9 spoilers)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet Rocks &amp; Ruby Rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, poor orpheus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sometimes its 2:30 am and you are trying to sleep and then get really emo abt the rocks sisters and that's on that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/_agnea_">my twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.ag-nea.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your name is ruby rocks and you are stumbling across the castle bridge, hoarse voice calling theobald's name as if it is a prayer you are speaking to any benevolent voice that can hear.</p>
<p>your name is ruby rocks and cumulus is still in a clearing made for the dead, with sugar plum magic glittering, and you do not know if he will make it in time.</p>
<p>your name is ruby rocks and liam is still calling <em>go, run</em> into your ears, hidden in the stroke of darkness that is quickly overtaking all of your senses.</p>
<p>your name is ruby rocks and you are wondering, was preston scared as he died? did lapin see the broken remains of a peppermint pig on the floor, protecting him, and feel fear fill his hollow, withered heart before he, too was cracked into pieces?</p>
<p>your name is ruby rocks and you wish you were young enough that crawling into your mother's arms could make everything okay.</p>
<p>your name is ruby rocks and you think of blue hands and blue hair and blue eyes and a sacrifice made so that others could live.</p>
<p>your name is ruby rocks and you were not meant to be queen the same way your father was not meant to be king and the title <em>unfallen </em>seems like a threat.</p>
<p>your name is ruby rocks and you have not known a world without her.</p>
<p>your name is ruby rocks and ever since you took your first breath she has been there, born to be yours so that you would never walk the world alone, but you can feel the blood pour out of her body like the wound is on you too.</p>
<p>your name is ruby rocks and the locket of the sweetest heart beats with one more magical glow before the light fades and you are all alone, stumbling across a bridge hoping for salvation for someone who it can never reach again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(your name is jet rocks and even in death you are with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>your name is jet rocks and there is a lot for you to do.)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>